To Get Her (Back)
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ini fanfict harusnya di-publish saat Natal. Tapi karena isinya nggak nyambung-nyambung amat sama Natal, gakpapa deh ya di-publish sekarang? Daripada Sasuke tambah galau karena ceritanya gak di-publish-publish? Dan oke, saya tahu ini summary nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama story. Jadi, yang mau tahu isinya, sila intip sendiri :P/ spoiler: Sasuke galau karena baru putus dari Ino


Memberi hadiah natal pada mantan? Rasa-rasanya Uchiha Sasuke sudah melupakan segala ego dan gengsi sampai akhirnya nekat berbuat demikian.

Habis gimana? Kemarin-kemarin ini dia putus dengan Yamanaka Ino karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, sih. Saking tingginya itu harga diri, dia enggan banget disalahin. Pokoknya, Uchiha Sasuke nggak pernah salah. _No_. _Emoh_. _Never_.

Jadi kenapa mereka putus?

Ya, karena Sasuke terlalu angkuh buat ngaku kalau dia cemburu. Bukannya ngomongin terang-terangan, dia malah balik ngatain Ino selingkuh. Cewek mana yang nggak ngamuk kalau langsung dituduh selingkuh?

_Hn. Tapi si Ino memang keras kepala, kok,_ batin Sasuke tetep nggak mau kalah.

…

Kan? Nggak mau banget, deh, dia disalahin sendirian.

Sasuke menggeleng-geleng menepis jauh-jauh kejadian yang bikin dia ribut besar dan akhirnya putus sama Ino.

Bukan berarti Sasuke udah nggak sayang sama Ino, justru sebaliknya. Dan sejak putus, Sasuke jadi sering banget uring-uringan kayak kucing nggak dikasih ikan kering. Kerjaannya jadi banyak nggak beres sampai Itachi disaranin untuk ganti _shampoo_ anti ketombe saking seringnya Uchiha sulung itu garuk-garuk kepala karena ngeliat kelakuan adiknya yang lagi nggak banget. Masa' kemarin ini Sasuke sempat-sempatnya ngetik di roti, ngunyahin berkas, sembari ngeliatin laptop yang _wallpaper_-nya itu foto Ino pake bikini loreng-loreng hitam-kuning. Ini gilaaa!

Jadi sekali ini, mumpung _moment_-nya pas, Sasuke berpikir untuk memperbaiki semua. Pertama-tama pokoknya minta maaf, plus sepaket bingkisan kecil yang ia yakin kalau Ino bakal suka. Kalau ternyata Ino nggak suka, sia-sia dong waktu dua tahun mereka pacaran?

Sasuke udah ngirim hadiah itu sejak kemarin, harusnya hari ini—tanggal 25 Desember—Ino udah nerima hadiahnya.

Tapi kok belum ada respons apa-apa dari Ino, ya? Hmm ….

* * *

**To. Get. Her (Back)**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic. So, this fanfi**__**c**__** is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**AU, not using a standard language. Not rom-com, but fluff-com (?)**_

_**Yes, yes, there's an OOC-ness, I know.**_

_**Anyway, happy reading! **_

* * *

Sasuke kembali galau. Dia mulai mikir macam-macam.

Apa Ino nggak suka hadiahnya? Ah, nggak mungkin. Sasuke udah beliin Ino baju hangat ber-merk yang pasti, pasti, pasti, pasti, pasti, pasti, pasti banget Ino suka.

Apa Ino masih marah? Jadi walaupun dia udah terima hadiahnya, dia enggan bilang (walau hanya sekadar) terima kasih ke Sasuke? Hm, kemungkinan ini bisa saja, sih. Tapi harusnya nggak bisa, dong. Sasuke udah sampai ngorbanin harga dirinya, lho, buat minta maaf duluan. Masa', sih, Ino nggak tersentuh sama sekali?

Atau … _worst case scenario_, tukang antar paketnya salah kirim ke rumah orang lain. Salah-salah malah nyasar ke rumah Deidara yang katanya mirip Ino dan tinggalnya cuma beda satu blok dari rumah Ino. Oh, Tuhan! Jangan sampai! Ntar dikira setelah putus dari Ino, Sasuke mulai _melenceng_ lagi? Err ….

_Tenang, jangan panik_, ujar Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, _mungkin Ino belum sempet ngerespons karena dia baru nerima hadiahnya_. _Ya, ya, ya. Pasti itu yang terjadi._

Pemikiran itu membuat Sasuke tenang hanya … selama tiga menit. Pas banget mie instannya udah jadi. Dia makan dulu dan tenang selama lima menit ke depan. Selanjutnya, dia mulai nggak sabaran lagi. Mondar-mandir ngelilingin kamarnya dengan tangan disembunyiin di punggung. Siap banget dia jadi mandor.

_Kok Ino belum kasih kabar, ya?_

Sasuke pengen ambil ponselnya, terus nelepon Ino dan nanyain kabar hadiah natal yang udah dia kirim. Tapi … gengsi, ah!

Akhirnya, Sasuke hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa terus mulai berkutat dengan laptopnya. Dia pandangin sebentar _wallpaper_ laptopnya yang belum juga ganti terus baru deh dia buka semua aplikasi yang ia butuhin untuk ngerjain tugas kantornya. Mumpung natal harusnya dia dapat kesempatan untuk ngelupain kerjaan kantor dan bersenang-senang keluar—kayak Itachi yang lagi nge-_date_ bareng seorang cewek dengan inisial S. F.—tapi apa mau dikata? Sasuke juga lagi nggak ada kerjaan, sih. Mau nge-_date_ juga, dia lagi dalam status jomblo karena baru putus. Nasib.

Setidaknya Sasuke dapat pelajaran: Kalau mau cari ribut, jangan deket-deket hari Natal atau _special occasion_ lainnya, ntar ngenes, lho? Oke sip.

Dalam waktu sekejap saja, Sasuke udah nggak tahan lagi. Mana bisa kerja di suasana liburan gini? Akhirnya, dia matiin semua aplikasi dan menyisakan tampilan _home_ laptopnya. Dengan _wallpaper_ Ino.

Ah, Ino … andai mereka nggak putus kemarin. Pasti sekarang lagi _enjoy-asoy-geboy_ deh berduaan.

Sasuke menghela napas sebelum kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Pikirannya mulai berkelana ke kutub utara, ke tempat seorang pria berjanggut putih yang katanya bisa mengabulkan keinginan apa pun di hari Natal. Bisa nggak, ya, keinginan Sasuke untuk balikan sama Ino terkabul di hari Natal?

Baru aja Sasuke mikir begitu, mendadak ponselnya yang ada di atas meja di sebelah laptop bergetar. Beradunya ponsel dan meja menimbulkan bunyi '_drrrd … drrrd'_ yang bikin Sasuke mengernyitkan alis mata. Dengan malas-malasan, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk ngeraih ponselnya tersebut.

Nyaris aja Sasuke ngeguling dari sofa pas membaca nama pengirim pesan yang baru dia terima.

_**From: Ino-chan.**_

_Hayoloh._

Kini Sasuke kembali duduk tegak di sofa. Langsung aja dia buka pesan dari Ino dan menelan ludah saat ia melihat foto seorang gadis yang mukanya ditutupi tangan dengan jari-jari yang dikuteks warna ungu dan sedang mengenakan baju hangat warna _soft purple_ ber-merk yang agak kebesaran dan dipadu dengan celana pendek warna hitam—memperlihatkan kaki jenjang sang belakang sosok gadis itu, ada sebuah pohon natal yang lampunya kelap-kelip dan sebuah perapian menyala. _Hawt, mamen! _

Ini Ino yang dia kenal! (Mantan) Ceweknya itu memang selalu bisa membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar nggak keruan.

Sasuke _scroll_ lagi ke bawah untuk membaca pesan yang ada di bawah _attachment_ foto.

**Makasih banyak untuk hadiah natalnya, Sasuke-**_**kun**_**. Aku suka baju hangatnya. Xoxo.**

…

Cuma itu? Serius cuma itu? Nggak ada pesan yang menyatakan keinginan untuk balikan?

Serius?

Tapi Sasuke nggak hilang akal. Dikesampingkan dulu pemikiran itu untuk membalas pesan Ino.

**Hn. Baguslah kalau kamu suka. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu harus menutup mukamu di foto itu?**

Sasuke membiarkan pesannya terkirim dan mulai menunggu lagi. Untung kali ini dia nggak perlu nunggu lama-lama.

**Gimana kalau aku bilang itu bukan aku, tapi Kak Deidara yang tinggal di blok sebelah?**

_WTF?!_

Deidara? Foto itu foto _**DEIDARA**_ yang memakai baju hangat yang ia kirimkan pada Ino?

Sekali lagi … _WTF?!_

...

Eh, tapi, pesannya belum beres sampai di sana. Sasuke _scroll_ lagi layarnya ke bawah.

**Bercanda. Sengaja aja nggak mau kasih lihat muka aku. Nanti kalau aku kasih lihat, bisa-bisa kamu jatuh cinta lagi sama aku dan ngajak aku balikan.**

Sasuke sejenak membeku di tempat. Tapi tidak demikiannya dengan mulutnya yang sudah membentuk seringai. Yang jelas, dia bahkan harus menahan diri untuk nggak kemudian loncat-loncat ataupun berteriak, 'KYAAA! Senangnya! _Hurrraay_! _Banzaaai_!'

Oke, kesempatan yang dia tunggu sudah datang sesuai harapan. Dengan cepat, dia mengetik pesan balasannya kepada Ino.

Segera setelah itu, Sasuke mengambil _coat_-nya dan beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha—tanpa menunggu pesan balasan dari sang gadis Yamanaka.

Sasuke sudah cukup tahu tabiat (mantan) kekasihnya. Hanya dengan balasan Ino yang seperti itu, Sasuke tahu kalau umpannya mulai mengenai pancingan. Tinggal butuh satu sentakan dan ia akan bisa mendapatkan Ino kembali. Kali ini, ia nggak akan melepas Ino lagi. Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Sasuke pun menyalakan mobilnya untuk segera bergerak ke arah tempat yang memegang takdir masa depannya.

_Next destination_: toko cincin.

_._

_._

_._

_Meanwhile …_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sedang duduk di ruang makan rumahnya. Sebelah tangannya menyangga wajahnya yang sedang menampilkan senyum. Pipinya sedikit memperlihatkan rona merah—entah karena bayangan api perapian atau karena kebahagiaan tak terkira yang baru ia rasakan. Mungkin juga karena keduanya.

Tangannya yang lain memegang ponsel yang baru saja menerima sebuah pesan dan mata birunya meneliti kalimat demi kalimat yang sudah ia baca untuk … entahlah, mungkin kesepuluh kalinya?

**Well, tanpa harus ngeliat wajah kamu di foto itu, aku udah jatuh cinta sama kamu. Udah dari lama. Menyedihkan kalau kamu baru sadar sekarang. Tapi, aku nggak akan ngajak kamu balikan. **

Jemari ramping sang gadis menggeser layarnya ke bawah.

**Kita akan menikah. **

**Dan sayangnya, kamu nggak punya hak buat nolak sekarang.**

**Siap-siap aja. You'll be mine again. Since now till forever.**

.

.

.

*****FIN*****

* * *

Oke, ini _fanfict_ yang tadinya mau di-publish pas natal. Tapi karena ada kesempatan sekarang, _publish_ sekarang aja deh. Jangan ditanya kenapa ini fanfict lagi ngaco begini, tapi sebagian scene-nya itu diangkat dari kisah nyata lho … misalnya aja … Itachi kencan dengan seorang cewek berinisial S.F, itu nyata lhooo. Hahahaha! /_slap_/ :p

_Well,__ lagi nggak tahu sih mau ngomong apa. Sila langsung ungkapkan uneg-uneg kalian via review~_

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

_~Thanks for reading~_


End file.
